1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroelectric system and, more particularly, to an adjustable hydroelectric power generating system for facilitating maximum electricity generation in response to changing water flow conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water power has long been known as a source of tremendous potential energy for generating electricity in an efficient and clean manner. Millions of gallons of water flow through the inland waterways of the United States on a daily basis and even a small creek or stream may be used to generate a significant quantity of electricity. However, most of the water power in this country remains untapped such that this vast source of potential energy is not exploited to anywhere near its full potential.
While hydroelectric power systems are well known in the art, most of these systems are located adjacent large scale permanent dams. This type of dam dramatically increases the head of the water by increasing the level of the water on the upstream side of the dam relative to the level of water on the downstream side of the dam. As the water flows from the upstream side to the downstream side, the kinetic energy of the water increases due to an increase in velocity of the water. This kinetic energy is converted to electricity by the water passing through power generating turbines.
Unfortunately, such large scale dams typically produce adverse environmental effects on the surrounding geographical area. This type of dam reshapes the surrounding landscape by flooding large tracts of low lying land upstream therefrom. Also, large amounts of concrete, steel and other costly materials must be used in construction of the dam. Additionally, land downstream from the dam may suffer due to the regulated water supply, especially during extremely dry periods. Further, maintenance of these large structures is often very costly. Therefore, in most cases these large dams are located in remote locations where natural run off is available and where a dam can be efficiently constructed and maintained.
In contrast to the above-described large scale dams, many small streams and waterways include low dams which are characterized by dam walls having heights of 15 feet or less thereby resulting in little adverse environmental impact. Such low dams produce a much smaller head, resulting in a reduced increase in the velocity of the water, and therefore less kinetic energy available for the production of electricity. Nevertheless, considerable kinetic energy is still available for conversion to electricity by water passing over a conventional low dam.
Prior art attempts to convert the kinetic energy of water flowing over a low dam into electrical power have met with limited success. The prior art systems for generating power from a low head water supply typically comprise a water wheel mounted to the low head dam. The wheel is rotatably mounted on a axle which is attached to the dam at a location which enables flowing water to rotate the wheel and thus generate electrical power. The wheel is typically fixed in a predetermined location to optimize electricity generation during average waterflow conditions.
The rivers and streams in which low head dams and related water wheels are located often experience significant fluctuations in water level and flow rate due to various factors linked to geographical surroundings and atmospheric conditions. For example, the smaller rivers and streams possessing low heads and running over these dams typically exhibit significant increases in water levels and flow rates during periods of heavy rain such that the water of maximum velocity passes above the fixed location water wheel, resulting in decreased electricity generation. Further, during drought conditions the water levels and flow rates are often significantly diminished to the extent that the water of greatest velocity passes below the prior art water wheels such that little or no electrical power is generated.
Conventional water wheels mounted to low head dams lack the ability of being adjusted to maximize the electricity generating efficiency of the water wheel in response to changing water levels and flow rates. Electrical power is not efficiently generated by such fluctuating water supplies through the use of the prior art rigidly designed structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low head hydroelectric generating system providing for the efficient production of electrical power. Additionally, there is a need for a hydroelectric power generating system having a water wheel which is adjustable in response to changing water conditions. Further, there is a need for a hydroelectric power generating system having a plurality of water wheels associated with a plurality of adjustable wall panels to channel water flow to maximize the production of electrical power.